Loader Bot
Loader Bot is a character in Tales from the Borderlands. Character Loader Bot is very powerful, but needs someone to give him a command otherwise he'll just stand there, although he will walk with everyone without being told to. He seems to be very smart and can hold grudges, due to the death of Handsome Jack as he had Loaders who became self aware destroyed. Tales from the Borderlands "Zer0 Sum" He is first deployed by Rhys, courtesy to Yvette. Rhys will get the choice to assign what he will be equipped with. He will fight off the bandits, but Rhys must either choose to evacuate the loader bot or self-destruct. Either way, he shows up at the end. If you self-destructed him, he'll say, "You suck!". If you evacuated him, he'll say, "Righteous father! I have found you!" "Atlas Mugged" If The Loader Bot was self-destructed, he will be a bit cold and bitter to Rhys, if told to run, he will be friendly to him. Loader Bot is there in the Atlas Facility that they found, he helps them get out of there and protects the caravan while Hyperion fires moonshots at them. He gets split up from the rest of them when Rhys and Vaughn fall out of the caravan after the back is blown off. He is later seen when Hugo Vasquez attempts to run over Rhys and Vaughn, picking them up and saving them. Rhys gets the choice to go to Old Haven or meet up with Hollow Point with Fiona and Sasha. If chosen to go to Hollow Point, the Loader Bot saves Fiona and Sasha from Athena. Once they arrive at Old Haven, Rhys can socialize with Loader Bot but will simply say 'Hi'. Once they discover the hidden facility, they go inside and find a bunch of dead Crimson Lance soldiers. Loader Bot gets disabled by Hugo Vasquez and his fate is unknown. Killed Victims * Unnamed Bandits Relationships Rhys ''- ,,I miss you.' - Loader Boat to Rhys in Episode 2: Atlas Mugged (Determinant) Their relationship is highly determinant, He follows Rhys orders because it is what he was made for. When he later shows up he can be either happy or not too happy of seeing Rhys. In episode two his behavior towards Rhys is determinant, if Rhys didn't blow him up he will treat Rhys as a very good friend, even partaking in a brofist, but if Rhys blew him up, he will constantly take opportunities to emotionally and physically hurt Rhys in a passive aggressive manner. In episode 3 Rhys may have the option to befriend Loader Bot again. Fiona ''- ,,Come with me, if you want to leave''.'' - Loader Boat to Fiona and Sasha in Episode 2: Atlas Mugged (Determinant) Despite not being shown interacting much, they seem to be on good terms and appreciate each other. Sasha ''- ,,Come with me, if you want to leave''.'' - Loader Boat to Fiona and Sasha in Episode 2: Atlas Mugged (Determinant) Despite not being shown interacting much, they seem to be on good terms and appreciate each other. Vaughn ''- ,,Thanks, Loader Boat.' - Vaughn to Loader Boat in Episode 2: Atlas Mugged (Determinant) Loader Bot seems to like Vaughn, despite what Rhys may do as he'll put Vaughn down gently and give him a brofist no matter what. = Appearances Tales from the Borderlands * Zer0 Sum * Atlas Mugged * Catch A Ride * Escape Plan Bravo Category:Characters Category:Zer0 Sum Characters Category:Atlas Mugged Characters